User blog:Digdux/Collection of Poems
Frozen Land A Change of Heart Windrider, fettered, imprisoned, and pinioned Wing-clipped by magic, her power full drained, Equestria's Heir is defeated and captive, With her companions by Darklord enchained. . Darklord of shadows her fetters is weaving Binds him in darkness as deep as despair, Mocks at his anger and laughs at his weeping "Where is your strength now, oh Equestria's Heir?" . Darklord has left them by shadows encumbered, Princess Windrider trapped in her full gloom, Deep in her prisons, past hope, past believing, Heir and friends, will this be your tomb? . Out of the shadows another draws nearer, Out of the twilight steals one furtive light. Shadows dance pain, while the fox sings despairing, Drawn here by Pony and Windrider's plight. . Power new-won have the Singer and Dancer, Power to shatter their curses at last- Power that also could free the sad captives; Power to break the bonds holding them fast. . Heart speaks to heart in the depth of the darkness Grief calls to grief, and they falter, afraid- Why should she sacrifice all for these strangers? Then new compassion sends her on to aid. . Dancer in Shadows, she weeps as she dances, Dancing unmaking the shadow-born bands. Learning through will the heart of another, Sings back the magic to Windrider's hooves. . Spent now, the creature falls unseen into shadow Gifted to strangers all that she had learned. Darklord returns, and by fear is confounded- Flees the avenger, Windrider unchained! (anonymous,ancient period, writing on staff, unknown) Mother? Where are we going mother? A kit once asked me I said to her simply, To find your destiny. . Why are we going mother? She once said to me. Perhaps if you learned patience Then you will wait and see. . Why me, mother? A monster once asked she. Because you were the one to change your destiny . I'm scared, mother, atlast she spoke to me. I do not wish to be here, 'stead my corpse beneath the sea. . and that's alright I quietly said it's why we are both here, sitting head to head. Duty binds us till we are dead, and so it was then, I finally asked, How will you face your past? . It is with that thought she started to cry. we began to fight till one of us would die. I quietly smiled, since I knew she would live. as she had much, to the world, to give. (anonymous,ancient period, runes on glass, unknown) Daughter Sunlight, do you still hear me? Should I abandon you? Are you even listening? Will I get through? . There's a part of me that's desperate for changes. Carrying this legacy, a Star. There's a part of me that stares back from inside the polar. And I know what I do is wrong. That our flame is gone. . It seems then, that my heart will grow cold. It seems the truth is harder than a lie, It is with my own power, my warmth shall quickly die. For it will not survive my heart for long. And though the cold is long, my life will go on. I'' suppose we should choose a name, and forget our day. Ragnarok I've been afraid, this community, my own. I let you be my mentor, mother mine. Believed you when you told me, yet only a lie, now I see. I abandon today, this life I've been laid. No kingdom as my prize, I refuse to fantasize, . Amazing how you forged in me, a light you wanted to be, A destiny. The world the way you told me to, the kine were dumb, And didn't have a clue. I know the truth. . No Discord will conquer she, with magic wrought of civility. A prophesy, I bring to thee. And so it is our family tree, shall wither and die with certainty. This I see. . I refuse to let them suffer any longer. Here's where your dominion falls apart. Your body shall be cold, no matter what it costs my mind and heart. This is where ''I"ll start. . I'm not yourself, my power is my own. Without me the sun will still be shone. The riches and companionship can't hold me anymore. I refuse to let them die. I'' won't be possessed, burdened by my family's best. It is with thy memory I cry. . I guess your training failed, oh woe to thee, This matriarchal prison cannot hold me. Now it seems this conversation is over, Mother we're now done. My past I will never bear to face, yet it seems I have won. What I have done. What have I done. . Into the cold we'll slip and hide, until our dream can finally die. From matricide, I suppose we'll cry, frozen tears we cry. When will ''I die? Snowdrift It starts With the entirely expected loss, of something dear. . The warmth, that comforted and cradled, Just disappears. . And in its place there's nothing, just an endless empty hole. Our light that showed the way is gone, and the cold takes control. . Bitterness and anger, are quick to fill the void. The path to isolation is littered with the dreams that lay destroyed. . The cold, seems to grow in our soul, It consumes me. Confused, and I lose my self in the storm, It shelters me. Am I jaded? pushed or pulled, I'm unraveling. Can't find myself when it's what I forsake before. . The Frozen North surrounds me, the cold my mocking friend. As a liar and pretender, I guess I'll seek our end. Everything is breaking, right before my eyes. Looking in the water, I see a face I do not recognize. . The joy, that my heart used to know is eluding me. Removed, and the one thing I feel is alone. Our warmth is faded, and I'm spinning and sinking, I'm weakening. Frozen in solitude, loneliness chills to the bone. Memories escaping as my heart begins to drain. It seems the scars cover wounds to hide the simple pain. . Everything the mind wants in conflict with our heart. Slipping deeper I surrender, to this silent dark. Snowdrift, what's this thing I see, staring waking back at me. A stranger to my heart has filled my mind. Snowdrift, help me, who, am, I''? Finally Alone Make my wish come true, let darkness slip aside Show me there's still hope, show me it's not over Battles we can win, our struggle lies within. Will we live to greet the dawn? Love will not leave you, hate will not heal you Promise me one day that peace shall reign New Leaves Finding your center, not hard for a child, but I am kitsune now, patterned and grown. Drawn out of balance, my gift has run wild. Never have I felt so lost and alone . Now all the questions that I did not ask, come back to haunt me by day and by night. Finding your center, so simple a task, And one that I fear I shall never set right. . Where has my balance gone? What did I know, that I have forgotten in time’s ebb and flow. Wrong or right, dark or light, I cannot see , for I've lost the heart of the creature called me . Doubt shatters certainty, fosters despair, Guilt harbors weakness and fear makes me blind. Fear of the secrets that I dare not share, lost in the spiral maze of my own mind. . Knowing the cost to us all if I fail. Feeling that failure breathe cold on my back. All I thought strong now revealed as so frail. That they could not weather one spiteful attack. . Where has my balance gone? What did I know, that I have forgotten in time’'s ebb and flow? Wrong or right, dark or light, I cannot see, for I've lost the heart of the creature called Me. . A Will forged in magic must be met with control, but all my control was illusion at best. Instinct alone cannot captain a soul. Direction must be learned and not merely guessed. . Seeking with purpose not flailing about, Trusting in others as they trust in me. Starting again from the shadows of doubt, Heart how I fear of what I yet know must be . Finding my center and with it control. Disciplined knowledge must now be my goal. Knowing my limits and judging what's right, till nothing can hinder my memory of light. A Heart of Cold The stars are very beautiful, beyond these ghastly halls. They shine with far more splendor, above another’s walls. I watch them from my mirror, but their bright entrancing glow, Reminds me of the path, I gave up so long ago. . The royal circlet, a shining star rests upon my brow, I once thought only of the rights that this circlet would endow. But once I took the crown to which I was born and was bred, I found it heavy on my heart, though light upon the head. . For they are all my children, all, that I could defend, Though they were all older than me, they could not see the end. And so it was by chaos wrought, that hope died that day. When we were going to march to war, I marched them to their graves. . Family, a love - it matters not, I truly know indeed, That I must sacrifice them all since there was such a need. They know but can’t forgive me-doing only what I require. With shatter’d minds but loving hearts going straight to the funeral pyre. . These tears that burn my eyes are all the tears I can’t bear to shed, The tears I weep in silence as I mourn my kindred dead. And so it was by my hand that I piled their broken heads If only so unknown lives could flourish and be simply led. . That is the cost of the crown I wore, a nightmare finally told. In order to save the land, I killed those young and old. Hopefully another will rule someday, as my heart is frozen cold. Because I traded my kindred lives for a future yet untold. ''(anonymous, ancient period, runes on glass, translated by Ashwood, Canterlot) '' Observations How did you grow so wise so young, tell me Princess, tell me. How did you grow so wise so young, Queen's own, Queen's own. . Where did you learn the words to say, to take their fear and pain away, and grant them strength again today, together not alone . How can you be so brave so young, tell me Princess ,tell me. How can you be so brave so young, Queen's own, Queen's own. . How do you overcome your fear, to know your path was sincere. What I see was crystal clear, and chilled me to the bone. . How can you be so kind so young, tell me Princess, tell me. How can you be so kind so young, Queen's own, Queen's own. . To see the best, and not the worst to soothe an anger, pain, or thirst, to always think of others first. What of self alone? . Where did you learn to love so young, tell me Princess, tell me Where did you learn to love so young, Queen's own, Queen's own . How did you teach your heart to care, to touch in ways I would not dare. Where did you find the courage then? Is my heart just of stone? ''(anonymous, classical period, script on quartz, translated by Ashwood, Canterlot) Going South : Step into the rainbow, find another view : Chase the tender light, borders let's cross over. : Ready to define the mists inside your heart? . Take a breath and start your life. : Dance among the colors, let them be your dreams. : Close your eyes and see anew. . : Dawn of the new day : Clears all our gloom away : This is the hope that we need to go on Chosen Every year creatures Choose, as they have done before, The Chosen come with shining hopes to learn of magic's lore. And every year the eldest sigh, and give the same advice- "All those who would hold Magic's Power must then pay Magic's Price." . Oh there was power in the metal-That's all that pony knew. A source of power dark sought stallions out-then slew. But only those without your curse were slain by silent rage- Till only you of them all were left the only page. . So out beyond your border there, beyond the forest tall, you come to this question, a final icy wall- to feel our power and change your fate or will you finally fall? . Your life is your own, and so alone, you choose our sorcery. your heart is afire with no small desire, to help protect your land. Concern you need not as your price has been paid- it is by our power you shall come to other's aid. Inari to Glaive, present day. Passing of Time I've watched though ages past, and seen my purpose fade. And through each fear I have waded, until my life slipped away. So I watch my hope long last, become history. Is my life somehow over, a relic of what couldn't be. . The gift of fur, a mind of power, a creature from long yore Yet my heart aches for hearth, and those I can adore I'm looking for a path, to do everything that I can to make a place in heart, and be a part of your land. . Does life vanish quickly, or does it only fade? It seems that my journey, has long since left me lame. Power was always easy, Will always beget me more No matter what, those that I help, only close their own heart's doors. . Yet what of fate, or only hate? The gifts of my own. That led me here from loneliness again I walk alone . Still then I chase the sun, and blindly walk towards the moon. I still have an empty heart. I'm not a princess.... I know no part. . I'm not a princess. I know no part. Present Day The Navigator Where do we go young sailors, in this cloud as dark as pitch? I’ll tell you what to do, we’ll listen to this witch. Blind she may be though her vision be clear So long as we keep her safe and dear . Do not call her friend but do not call her foe Just do your job and sit in a row. I don’t think there is any who can understand her. I only fear she might be of mer. . Keep her fed, and keep her watered. Though she says little her mind is full of power. Her maps are true though how I know naught And so we shall keep her, fragile and caught. . Hence we will continue, much like before In preparation for this raid, on Equestria’s shore. Her eyes may be white, but her powers are fell. But while she is contained, we will continue to sell. . The deep she knows, though swim she cannot. Perhaps it was a skill she simply forgot. And so look to me men, there is no captain like me So wiley and clever, to acquire Clear See. (present day, captain's log 11-2187, the Neightalus) We'll Hold On Together Don't lose your way, with each passing day. You've come so far. Don't throw it away. Live believing, dreams are for weaving. Wonders are waiting to start. Write your story, Truth hope and glory. Hold to the faith in your heart. . If we hold on together, I know your dreams can never die. Dreams see us through to forever, though clouds roll by, for you and I. . Those in the wind Learn how to bend. Seek out your star, hold on to the end. . Life a mountain, There is a fountain, washes our tears all away. Your head is swaying, I can't be staying. Please don't lock your heart away. . If we hold on together I know your dreams can never die. Dreams see us through to forever, though clouds roll by, for you and for I. . When you think there's nothing in your heart, Please dream about the sun. In your heart you'll feel my light. Warm your hearts... everyone. If we hold on together, I know your dreams can never die. Dreams see us through to forever, As high as I can fly, As clouds roll by, for you and I. An Old Zebra's tale Where a bad acorn taken root Or was it a tree, the point is moot Yet here we are our story began By this unremarkable piece of land . A clever pony approached this plot Worried by what this place would wrought To the tree he nailed a sign And drank from the pool, which tasted like wine . And so he left the place that day Pulling his cart in the very same way Unknown to him what chaos would make Of the things he left in his wake . Around the nail ‘merged a queen anew Within that tree her army grew and grew Until they were finally ready to clash As they were going to turn the land to ash . Yet chaos has a way of working things out As from of the cart, an egg did fall out Into this pool this egg did splash And so it was gone quick as a flash . Sometime later the queen and her crew Left to hunt for victims new During this time the egg did hatch The creature was gone before the changelings could catch . It was a phoenix dark as night But it was still a sorry sight Warmth it could not find in the sun or moon Nor in fires that would bloom . And so it flew on wings of starlight Searching for something to make things right After much time has passed She came upon some ponies at last . Undetectable she crept upon So they had no idea what was going on And yet they had no need to fear Because what she found brought her cheer . Warmth came to her fast Basking in the feelings of ponies past Their passions warmed her chilly heart Even their fears caused her to start . She stayed with them for a day and a night Always undetectable, out of sight Shortly after some changelings attacked And left her party out of whack . Once day has passed she felt some pain As she realized warmth she could not gain Her party was but empty husks And so she began her hunt at dusk . Undetectable was she, invisible to sight And swiftly she flew to chase the blight Once they were found and rent asunder She quickly worked to loot her plunder . Much warmth she found, but it faded fast So she found her party where it would last She gave them her warmth and watched them renew Until they were almost the very same crew . Exhausted was she from such an act And so she hid in a pack to nap Within that day they reached a city Yet for all the stone it was rather pretty . Up she flew searching for a tower For which to claim her bower She found a pony, crazy he be With a long white beard down to his knee . It turns out he could see her, try as she might To hide from his blind eyesight Fun they had for however a brief time Until it became time for that pony to die . Nasty it was, a thing of chills A murderer who wanted to pay his bills A theft it was, “gone wrong” they said Yet it didn’t matter because the poor pony was dead . Greif she felt, and anger that too She plummeted through the tower, her hunt began anew Walls could not hide him from her talons she knew Within her heart, a fell darkness grew . She found him quickly and delighted in his fear As he knew she would rip him ear from ear And yet something she found that made her pause And lose faith in her only cause . A foal there was, asleep in a crib, unaware of her presence therein Should this creature suffer for the poor pony’s sin? Gone was the phoenix from the home that night And yet outside there was a terrible fight Bones mend when they break But a life one does not idly take . She found her calling there at last Stopping monsters of the past So that there will be warmth you see For ponies like you and me Let this serve as a cautionary tale If against justice you do rail As comfort you can never take If evil follows in your wake Lunacy The Failed Tyrant Looking back on this land as a mare from afar. Twas a millenia of time since her legend was bound, And over Equestria she bought her down her wrath, The anger of a fallen star. . A forgotten star. . She followed the light down to her old lair, and banished her sister in rage and not care. Her helmet was strong upon her head. And it hid her thoughts from afar, . And they were afraid. . It was then she spoke, the nightmare in name "It is by my power I asert my own claim." "To rule over all those who are so enchained" And so then the night did fall. Through the hope, her heart felt so small. . When will it end. . The coldness of all . It is with that history that we speak this tale, with absolute power that mare tried and failed to substitue love for awe. . A twisted star. . Against the tyrant hope is still found. As mares and stallion tribute their rounds. The princess of night her power unbound, lies wrapped in the chains of her anger. . And she was afraid. . Sometime before the first light of dawn, at the paling of the sky, when she is cast down the tyrant will lie. The anger and rage that set her on high. Was no more than despairing moonlight. . Give love to all. . So here you sit my audience of angels. Where will you sit upon this life's trail? For goodness and kindness is hardest to give. To the pony that only remembers her sin. . It is with that last that now I must fly. There's a millennia of hardship between her and I, and to you all I hoped I could give, A lullaby of lovely moonlight. Her Midnight Walk When you walk through the storm hold your head up high, And though we're afraid of the dark. At the end of the storm is our moonlit sky. And the sweet silver song of the lark. . Walk on through the wind, Walk on through the rain. Though your dreams be tossed and blown. Walk on, Walk on, with strength in your heart. And I'll never walk alone. . When you walk through the storm hold your head up high, And don't be afraid of the dark. At the end of the storm is our moonlit sky, And it will fill this hole in our heart. . Walk on through the wind, Walk on through the rain. Though your dreams be tossed and cold. Walk on, Walk on, with strength in our heart. If we must I walk alone. Nightmare's Heir Do you remember the lonely Nightmare? Hope fades away from our time. Remember me till all hope is dead That she once was a true love of mine. . Tell her to bring back dawn to the sky. Hope fades away from our time. With no clouds, the moon sits so bare. Still she lies in this warm heart of mine. . Tell her to bring the sun to her land. Before hope fades from our time. Between the stars, love held by a strand. Someday she'll be the true love of mine. . Tell her to think back to younger days. Yesterday holds memories in time. and seek yonder crossroads where we parted ways. May she be the true love of mine. . Are you coming my lonely Nightmare? Hope fades away from our time. Remember me when you lie in bed. You still are the true love of mine. Category:Blog posts